hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alucards Flame
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Akari Mamiya page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 09:41, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:52, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Nice to meet you, I got your message. I hope I can be of help to you. Firebind2 (talk) 00:03, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Firebind2 Hi Alucards Flame, Here is a website that might prove useful for this wikia, which I have used to update Moe, Reki, and soon to be Kikuyo pages. https://silveredtongue.wordpress.com/tag/hidan-no-aria/. The DX1 (talk) 00:35, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Alucards Flame, Thank you. The DX1 (talk) 01:47, April 4, 2017 (UTC) I can't add the tag on Tohyama Kinichi Page. I want to edit this page for it to have 2 tags, 1 for Kana and 1 for Tohyama Kinichi form Hi Alucards Flame, I am letting you know that I have updated all of the light novel volumes with their introduction, ISBN #, and illustrations. Hi Alucards Flame, It has been awhile since our last discussion and I wanted to give an update on the wikia as well as run an idea by you. For the past several weeks I have put categories on all of the pages on the wikia; added LOO page; updated Moe, Kikuyo, and Katze pages; and changed Konzou to Konza based on Volume 12 information. A navigation box for the characters has been created. The Glossary naviagtion box has been updated from Butei Terms to Hidan no Aria World due to Butei Terms was a little narrow to encompass everything in there. I have added Volume 26 with illustrations hopefully coming soon. Finally, I have changed the AA characters profile to where the image is similar to the other pages on the wikia. I was thinking about combining all of the KoKo sisters pages into one page because then the plot information and image gallery information does not get repeated. I want to know your thoughts before proceeding. I plan on changing Ranban to Ranpan because I talked with one of the translator of Volume 11 and 12 and was informed that the "b" should be a "p." Also, I will be adding pages for Habi and Hilda, but I do not know when that will occur. Finally, if you want more information on Hidan no Aria Volumes 11 and 12 go to this link. https://silveredtongue.wordpress.com/tag/hidan-no-aria/. There is a discord page regarding Hidan no Aria, which I am also on. If you additional questions, concerns, and complaints, please message me. The DX1 Hi Alucards Flame, Thank you. I will do my best. The DX1 (talk) 03:58, October 11, 2017 (UTC)The DX1 Hi Alucards Flame, Since our last conversation I have made major updates to the wikia. First, I have modernized the homepage to make it look like the other wikia's. Second, in the category:character page, I have added a chart of the the characters. When editing the main page for the updates, you will have to go to the template portal update to make the changes to recent manga chapter. You will notice that I have removed anime content on the main page due to no new anime episodes are coming that I am aware of. Finally, for the featured article, you can edit it right there similar to the infobox. I am still searching for Volume 26 illustations even as Volume 27 is going to be released. I have three of them already. For the Koko sisters page, I have not gotten to editing those pages yet. Finally, with 2018 being the 10th Anniversary of Hidan no Aria, do you want to do something special on the wikia? Hope you are doing well. The DX1 (talk) 07:15, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Hello my name is Ariman one and I love your work Hi Alucards Flame, I hope you are doing well since our last conversation. First of all, I would like to apologize to you for getting myself suspended from the Wikia for violating the Terms of Use. Second, after months of procrastinating I have finally combined the Cao Cao sisters into one set of pages. Third, I have made the Characters page a little better now, Finally, I have been continuing to update the series in both the short-stories, AA light novel, and upcoming main series light novel. The other day I tried to do an update of the character template to the portable, but it did not go so well to where I had to do a lot just to get it back to what is now. So I was wondering if you were planning on contacting the Vanguard team on http://portability.wikia.com/wiki/Portability_Hub regarding updating the infoboxes and possibly the main page or just leave things the way they are until contact they contact you. Let me know if you need anything done to the wikia. The DX1 (talk) 03:45, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Infobox Portability Hi Alucards Flame, From what I saw with the infobox portability on http://portability.wikia.com/wiki/Mentoring:Requests, it seems that only you can request for their assistance due to being an administrator because they need your input on CSS and other admin only stuff. Also, when I tried to put in a request, the form mentioned in the help area did not show up for me, which makes me think that only admins can do that. The DX1 (talk) 09:59, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank You Thank you Alucards Flame for the promotion. The DX1 (talk) 09:19, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes and Changing the Wikia Design Hi Alucards Flame, I have sent in the request for the wikia infoboxes to be made portable and I listed you as well under admin so the portablehub team can contact you as well. I have changed the coloring to match the maroon color of the infoboxes. The DX1 (talk) 10:25, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Infobox Conversion Completed and Updates Hi Alucards Flame, The infobox convervsions have now been completed. Also, on the main page I have changed the recent manga chapters to volume due to it is easier to update it by volumes because translations of the series has not been consistent. In addition, I have finished updating all of the manga volume pages. Finally, I found out from the author's twitter page, the Hidan no Aria AA series is finished, which it will feel strange once the main series ends. I hope you are doing good. The DX1 (talk) 03:35, May 24, 2018 (UTC) aria the scarlet ammo hey Alucards flame im a big fan of the manga aria the sarlet ammo but i cant find thevolumes after 16 online. do u know where you could find it. You seem to know a lot. Jellyjames123 (talk) 03:44, August 10, 2019 (UTC)